role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuma Kendate
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Kazuma Kendate (剣立 カズマ Kendate Kazuma) is Kazuma Kenzaki's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. He is currently both president of BOARD Corporation, and Kamen Rider Blade in the World of Blade. History He is a Rank Ace employee of BOARD who has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Blade (仮面ライダーブレイド Kamen Raidā Bureido) with the sealed Beetle Undead. However, due to his ranking, Kazuma is prideful to the point of seeing himself to be invincible. It is not until after he gets demoted when Tsukasa Kadoya arrives that he realizes that ranking is not everything and that followers are just as important as leaders. Soon after helping him with the crisis occurring in his world, Kazuma thanks Tsukasa who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch. While fighting the Elephant and Capricorn Undead, Kazuma chooses to protect Mutsuki rather than fight as Decade intervenes to destroy the Elephant Undead. Later, when summoned by BOARD's president, Hajime Shijo, Kazuma is shocked to learn his actions from the fight got him demoted to Rank 7 and thus forced to work under Tsukasa in his kitchen staff. However, in spite of Yuusuke's encouragement, the stress of working in the kitchen and being demoted again to Rank 2 gets to Kazuma as Hajime demands him to relinquish his Blay Buckle. However, Kazuma refuses and runs off with the belt with the intent to regain his former rank by sealing the Undead himself. With the other Riders are sent in pursuit, Tsukasa gets to Kazuma first before the two are attacked by Kamata in his true form: as the Paradoxa Undead. As Decade battles the Undead, Kazuma becomes Blade and fights both Garren and Leangle. However, both fights are interrupted with the appearance of Kamen Rider Chalice, who takes the Blay Buckle off of Kazuma. Hajime fires Kazuma for his actions, but as he is picking up his things to leave, both Tsukasa and Yuusuke encourage him to continue. He continues his work in the kitchen, but after hearing a distress call announcing that both Mutsuki and Sakuya are eliminated, he takes the opportunity to regain his chance to become Blade again with Yuusuke coming along for the ride. Once arriving at the sealed lab at BOARD and learning the truth about Hajime, as he becomes the Joker, he teams up with Decade to destroy both him and Kamata. Soon after, Kazuma thanks Tsukasa who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch like he had. Kazuma later appears in the World of the Rider War as his reality is absorbed into it, leading his Rider comrades against Wataru's. Though at first he refuses to aid Tsukasa and Yuusuke, Kazuma has a change of heart and joins in the fight against Super Apollo Geist with Kamen Rider Garren before the villain causes more worlds to merge into the World of the Rider War, destroying the World of Blade which causes its Riders to fade away as a result. However, he is resurrected following Tsukasa's death and helps in reviving him and battles Super Shocker, assuming King Form as a result from Decade's K-Touch and later transforms into his Jack Form to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Several years later, he appeared to the aid of Kiva-La, having left the World of Blade for a short time to help her take down a threat. During this event, he meets his counterpart, Kazuma Kenzaki, and the three fight side-by-side against the forces of Zanon, before he unleashes his two creations Bionic Gyaos, another unknown creature. Soon after they begin fighting, Decade and Captain Marvelous appear to help them fight the monsters. After the ship is destroyed, Blade returns to his world, only to find it under siege by the remnants of Dai-Shocker. During his battle of trying to drive them out, he discovers the discarded deck of the deceased Chalice in his world. Using the Absorb Queen from that deck, he is able to use his King Form, though not without a cost. Due to having the same fusion rate as his counterpart, Kendate's DNA continues to fuse with the Undead every time he uses his imperfect King Form. Some time during this period, his counterpart ended up in his world, assisting him against some of Dai-Shocker's mutants, with Kendate having been in King Form for a while prior to Kenzaki's arrival. During the battle, the mutants focused on Kenzaki, while Kendate struggled to fight back against the mutants, and his own body's limits. While the Mammoth and Whale Mutants attacked the main universe's Blade, and seemed to overpower him using their superior strength, Kendate stood up, and charged at the Mammoth Mutant. Seeing that there were now two Blades, the Whale Mutant retreated to safety. During the battle, Kenzaki assumed his Joker form to show Kendate why he shouldn't use the King Form. Kendate responded in kind by using his finisher on the mutant, with his attack being boosted by Kenzaki's Joker Slash. With the mutant destroyed, Kendate explained his reasons, stating that Decade had disappeared, as well as his own allies being captured, leaving him as the only defender of his world. Shortly after making this proclamation, Decade reappeared, leaving Kendate stunned, and angry with the world-traveler. His body finally having had enough, Kendate collapsed, leaving a stunned Decade and Blade to study his partially transformed blood, which contained several green spots in it, signifying that he had already started to change into a Joker. Personality Due to his ranking, Kazuma is prideful to the point of seeing himself to be invincible. It is not until after he gets demoted when Tsukasa Kadoya arrives that he realizes that ranking is not everything and that followers are just as important as leaders, causing him to take on a much more humble role. His pride was further injured by his constant fights against the various forces of Dai-Shocker once they begin invading his world again, leaving him fighting alone once Sakuya and Mutsuki are captured by their forces. Forms Ace Form= Ace Form * Rider Height: 201cm * Rider Weight: 101kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 2.8 tons ** Kicking Power: 4.8 tons ** Max Jump Height: 33m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.7s Ace Form (エスフォオム Esu Foomu) is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: Change Beetle Rouze Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with Kazuma Kendate into Kamen Rider Blade. |-|Jack Form= Jack Form * Rider Height: 201cm * Rider Weight: 101kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 3.5 tons ** Kicking Power: 5.5 tons ** Max Jump Height: 133m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/4.6s Jack Form (ジャツクフォオム Jakku Foomu) is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Blade, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J: "Fusion Eagle" card, as well as enhancing Blade's combat perimeters. |-|King Form= King Form * Rider Height: 201cm * Rider Weight: 131kg ** Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 4.5 tons ** Kicking Power: 7.0 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 25m ** Maximum running speed: 100m/6.6s King Form (キングフォーム Kingu Fōmu) is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities such as defense. In this form, Blade's blue shade turns black, he gains shining gold armor, and he gains gold slabs on his legs and arms, along with gold shoulder pads, each representing each Spade Undead (The Change Beetle card is represented on Blade's belt). |-|Final Form Ride= Blade Blade Decade used the Final FormRide card that allow transforms Blade Ace Form into the Blade Blade (ブレイドブレード Bureido Burēdo?), a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Diend also used the Blade Blade Final Form Ride. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the Decade Edge (ディケイドエッジ Dikeido Ejji?) where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend uses the Blade Blade, Diend can perform the Diend Edge (ディエンドエッジ Diendo Ejji?), which is the same as the Decade Edge. |-|Joker= Albino Joker * Height: 219 cm * Weight: 116 kg ** Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 7.5 tons ** Kicking Power: 9.0 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 60m ** Maximum running speed: 100m/3.5s Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā) is a mutation caused by excessive usage of Blade's King Form. The reason he turned into an Albino Joker, instead of the standard Navy/Black joker that Hajime and Kenzaki currently are, is due to him accessing the King Form through using the Queen of Hearts, instead of the original Queen for his deck, which was the Queen of Spades. This form was forced on his body, due to Dai-Shocker's continued attacks forcing him to rely on King Form more and more, until his body finally mutated. Trivia * This version of Kazuma appears to share his counterpart's speech patterns, such as switching between "chief" and "cheese", but it is unknown if this intentional or not. Category:Kamen Riders Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Kaijin Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)